


Thousand Year Winter

by daisydiversions



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-02
Updated: 2007-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU wherein Edmund chooses to betray his siblings and remain the King of Narnia.  The prophecy passes to another set of two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve.  </p><p>These are random drabbles from that universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eustace stared. There was a beaver talking to him.

He shot a clearly doubtful glance at Pole, who was staring, slightly slack jawed.

Polly, who Eustace could have sworn was an old bag before they got carried off to this buggered place, immediately took charge. “Now, look here Beaver. What do you mean that humans don't exist in Narnia. What of King Frank and Queen Helen?”

The Beaver blinked at them, apparently still trying to get over his own shock. “Well, King Edmund--”

“Oh, I don't want to hear about any brutish king. Besides, I had a cousin named Edmund before he ran away to the circus or some trite. They're all ghastly anyway.”

The Beaver shrunk back, looking around at the trees as they waved ominously in the breeze. Eustace rolled his eyes as Polly gestured to shush him and Pole crept forward in amazement.

Diggory finally made their decision for them. “Well, alright. We'll come along. After all, anything made by Aslan can't be bad at all.”

Giving one last fearful glance, the Beaver took off into the woods, leaving the newly arrived humans to follow in its wake. Eustace grumbled about his shoes getting wet the whole trudge to the Rebel hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

When Edmund pauses to think of it, he and Cor are the same. They were both born to be King, one by prophesy, one by birthright. 

He recalls the day he descended upon the province of Archenland, livid from the rumors of the child they were trying to hide from him. He had collected what was his, just as Jadis had collected him, only that he kept his prize well. It was for the good of Narnia, for the good of everyone, since siblings were such meddlesome creatures. 

"Public welfare tax," he'd informed Lucy when they met on her way to the temple, her pet faun looking to the child with clear alarm. The cold, superior look she'd given him had been the last, and Edmund was not overly surprised when she didn't appear at dinner that night or any other following. Nor did he care. She meant nothing to him. 

 

They were both underappreciated, underestimated. 

"They didn't want you," Edmund tells him one day while Cor is studying a book on Dark Magic. He struggles with anything that isn't hack and slash. The boy's obedient and good at following orders, but falls short when he has to act on his own, take the initiative. 

Cor looked up in tentative surprise. They seldom speak of his family, and this is the first Edmund has mentioned the time he was still with them, rather than the latest act of corruption Edmund has made up for Cor's benefit. Cor feels strangely compelled to hear it all. Even if they are as horrible as Edmund says, they are his parents. 

That connection was what Edmund was relying on. What would make Cor hurt like he did.

"I was going to take the second born, but they begged me to take you instead. Corin was stronger, less sickly." Edmund pulled a strand of hair that had wrapped itself around Cor's thin wire crown, letting it fall limply back in place. "They thought you weak, gave up on you as soon as they saw you."

Slowly and awkwardly, Cor leaned into Edmund's hand as he cupped his cheek. It was simple, but it told Edmund enough.

The one time Peter had tried to teach Edmund proper swordplay, back when Peter still fancied himself gracious by paying Edmund attentions, back when they were on the same side, back when Peter could still afford to strike such insults, he'd knocked Edmund down every time. Peter had said true skill and excellence was bought with humility and failure. The last time they spared, Edmund remembered this when he cracked Peter's ribs with his boots. For the sake of skill and excellence of course.

Edmund clapped Cor roughly on the shoulder before heading to the door. Glancing back, he noticed Cor eyeing the books a little more intently.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the lamp post that first struck her, illuminated wrought icon, erect and piercing. The landscape seemed to collapse in around it as if knifed by the sheer contrast.

Lucy approached with reverence, flushed with excitement, chilled with terror. She wouldn't touch she just, just wanted to look. Turning swiftly, she found the bit of brush they'd first stepped through, and the forgotten memories ran down her spine, a frozen river melting from the very furthest chasm of her mind.

This is where it'd been, when she'd brought them home.

Mr. Tumnus inched into her periphery, nervous and eager, and Lucy took his hand with a soft smile, grateful to be on the right road at last. 

She gave the lamp post another glance, the coal black glinting at her in the ever falling snow. It was a compass, pointing straight into the sky, scrapping at the grey and dying clouds.

Change was coming at last.

Lucy closed her eyes, stretched out her arms, and let Tash lead her.

Goodbye, Narnia, the once free north.


End file.
